Welcome to Our Lovely Princess
by NenePasciele
Summary: What if the Generation of Miracles were known as famous hosts instead of famous basketball players? If they weren't all basketball players, how would their lives change? Slight/Possibly entirely AU... Unsure if I'll make this a yaoi, let alone add couples... though that is to be expected ne? If so rating may change, depends on direction... Ganbarimasu PS:This story is just for fun
1. Prologue: First Day on the Job

**Yosh! Hello everyone! Chiwassu~ minna-san  
****Just trying out a lot of new stuff  
****Got a new greeting lol  
****And got a new story idea  
****Now this is my 'just for fun' story haha just like the GoM One Shot thing  
****Although this is gonna be a little or probs totally AU  
****I checked and there's no story like this so far… in this category anyways  
****So I wanted to give it a shot**

**Here's to another idea which I hope I'll stick to  
****But this will be sort of like a slice of life sort of deal  
****Like, all the stories aren't really in order or don't need to be  
****But not sure if it's gonna stay that way  
****Depends on if I get serious with this or not  
****And depends on the ratings, if you like it or not haha  
****Saa~ enough blabbering,  
****We Start!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tetsucchi or any of the other GoM's  
****PS: If you didn't know, I like giving my own nicknames towards characters or borrowing other peoples nicknames ^^, just my way of having fun  
****P.P.S: I may take ideas from Ouran Highschool Host Club since I just recently watched it to get a basic idea of what it's like but this is in no way related to it whatsoever… but to be fair, I only watched like 4 or so episodes lol thanks ^^**

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
"_Breaking the fourth wall (lol... jk) temporary narration"_

* * *

Prologue: First Day on the Job

"_Oretachi no Utsukushii Ohime-sama or rather, most people would call this place by its actual English name, Our Lovely Princess. For those of you out there who don't know about this place, it's a local café just around the corner of a busy street way where it stays conveniently in its popular place, profiting from those who happen to pass by. And just so you are aware, this is no ordinary café but something that most people would call – a host club with served refreshments on the side. I have absolutely no idea how I had gotten roped up in this entire mess but I had, one day, found myself inside this place completely by accident on my way home from school. _

"_Just in case I haven't mentioned it either, this is on the way from my school, Teiko-chuu, a high school not so far from the area. (I changed it to high school :P) Many students pass by this place so many of them seem to be regular customers... or so I've seen. Though I didn't care much for that kind of stuff, I had many other things that I had to do already. _

"_Anyways, back to what I had just been talking about, I had accidentally found myself inside this place as I walked in without paying much attention. That day, my mother had asked me to buy her groceries on my way back home and I agreed; however, that same day, I, for some strange reason, felt completely out of it and had walked in unknowingly, thinking that it was the grocers down the main street block. _

"_It wasn't until I walked in that I realized that I had yet to even go around the corner at the end of street. My mind went completely blank from the surprise that had greeted me upon my entrance and I was unable to utter a single word. The inside was painted a creamy dark tan color with lighter, thin beige stripes along the walls with light pink cherry blossoms within them. There were also many table booths with cushioned couches, potted flowers on every table, artistic paintings decorating the walls and flowing curtains on every window. Also, above every table against the wall, there were lanterns that emitted a dim light for those calm, and supposedly, romantic evenings; or just for those days when the sun wasn't out and gloomed the day. _

"_To me, this place looked like any girl's dream room and it was much bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside, surprisingly. But I had to admit that it did give off a comfortable, soothing atmosphere." _

"Welcome to Our Lovely Princess Café! It's a surprise that a boy had willingly walked in on his own but no matter, we will serve anyone that comes our way!" The bubbly girl exclaimed as she dragged the poor boy from the door and towards the counter just on the right side of the entrance. On top of it was a cash register, another pot with orchids and a ceramic feline character that seemed to be, as the boy guessed, the store mascot or figurine. "So will it just be you today, sir or are you waiting for somebody?" She questioned him but the other just looked at her apologetically.

"No, I actually came in here by accident." He tried to say to her but had gotten drowned out by another person's voice that approached them.

"Ne, Satsuki, those girls over there want to see the menus." He said to her, ignoring the boy in front of him.

"Right, here Dai-chan." She said happily giving him the menus.

"I thought I asked you not to call me that nickname when we're on business hours." The boy said sternly, not amused. "Akashi said that it wouldn't be good if people thought that you were my girlfriend because of some stupid nickname. If it ruins the business that I have going on, then I'm gonna get fired for sure." He continued to grumble but then just walked off and headed back over towards the previously mentioned table.

"Well, I'm sorry..." the pink haired girl pouted, then drew her attention back towards the boy after shaking her pout away. "I'm sorry about him, he's just a little cranky is all." She covered for the little incident that the person in front of her just witnessed.

"No, it's alright." He said to her.

"So what were you saying before?" She asked again.

"I was saying that..." But once again, he was cut off.

"Goodbye, have a nice day!" a tall, purple haired giant was then at Momoi's side.

"Goodbye, Murasakibara-kun~!" The girls squealed back before exiting through the door.

"Have a good time?" Momoi just smiled at the boy beside her.

"Ah, they really liked the snacks that I made them." He said as he licked his lips, remembering the desserts.

"Mou, remember what Akashi-kun said, not to eat over your limit. Until your shift ends, you can't have any more than two to five desserts depending on the health value, unless offered by a customer." Momoi recited.

"Hai, hai. I'll remember." Murasakibara then waved bye to her as he entered the kitchen doors just behind him. (the doors are located next to the counter and there's even a window behind the counter so that the workers can just order the food there.)

"Haa~" Momoi sighed and looked apologetically towards the boy again. "I'm sorry about that again, it's just really busy here."

"No it's fine, it's just that I was only here becau..."

"_This is where it all had started. From this point onwards, my normal life was going to be changed forever. The interruptions didn't end there as I had hoped, there were more people that had come into our conversation, leaving me out of the loop. I would have just left, like I had really intended to but that wouldn't be fair to this girl who seemed to be so nice. So instead, I just remained in spot, waiting to excuse myself from this place. _

"_That is, until this Satsuki girl suddenly grabbed my wrist and directed me towards the first boy that had barged into our conversation. He looked at me and after he had heard that I was, not intentionally, a customer, he immediately went into 'host mode' and started to *shudder* flirt with me!_

"_Of course, being a guy, I did what any normal guy would do, turn heels and run in the opposite direction. Unfortunately for me, I didn't look to where I was going and somehow crashed into someone. Then, by the laws of Newton, I was pushed in the direction of where he was going and rammed into the counter; the ceramic kitten mascot that resembled a maneki-neko figure was sent crashing into the floor, making many tiny shattered pieces. _

"_By this point, I had absolutely no idea what to do. Much like when I had first entered this place... only worse. The boss had come out and looked at the mess. He instructed someone to clean it immediately and then looked at me; he told me that the cost of the custom made figure was at least 100 thousand dollars. (He may have been exaggerating a bit) He also explained that it was made by a famous potter whose works and pieces go for even greater than that amount that he'd given._

"_I wonder how much he had paid for such a thing but he told me that he had another one and the pink haired girl had taken it out from underneath the counter. I felt sort of relieved for a moment until he told me to pay up for the broken one. I was utterly shocked by this and told him that I didn't have the money exactly on my person and that I couldn't afford to pay for something like this immediately, no matter how much money my family had._

"_It got real bad after this since a red headed boy came over and suggested that I work off the supposed debt. My mind blanked after that but I had been forced to give my contact information and then was sent home. They said that they'd call me the next day about what would happen, so I figured that they'd all talk it over later that day. _

"_Upon returning home, I had told my mother of what had happened. She was quite shocked at first then suddenly became relieved, much to my confusion. I thought that she'd be utterly disappointed and flare at me in anger, however, this was not the situation. She had then reminded me of the surprise that she had been talking about earlier on that day. I had completely forgotten about it as I was too focused on other things during the day. _

"_She then told me that she had somehow gotten me a job. I was confused by this as I had already had one but she said that this would make me into a much better man. I had a bad feeling for somehow, I felt like I knew where this was going. I prepared myself for the worst as she told me what the job was."_

"Hon..." She said after taking not of my uneasy expression. She looked like she wanted to word this carefully but then after a while, she decided otherwise and just blurted it out. "The job is at the café called, Our Lovely Princess... but this makes it even better since I was scared that you were going to refuse with all you're might. But now that you've told me what had happened there today, I'm glad that I won't have to convince you otherwise."

"_That's my mother, letting herself get out of things the easy way, even if she had nothing to do with it. She was lucky in that sense while I, on the other hand, am not as lucky. She was right when she said that I would have refused straight out that I didn't want the job since I had a perfectly good modelling job that I've been doing since middle school. _

_It provided us with a lot of money so I didn't think I would need another job but my mother just had to pull this out on me."_

"Mom, for what reason do you have in getting me this job?" He asked her skeptically.

"Well, I thought that since we were new in the area and you wouldn't know anyone, it would be a good way of getting used to how kids spend their time around here. Plus it's near your school, so I'll bet many people would be going inside." She continued to justify her choice. "And my friend told me that she had seen a job opening so I told her that you'd take it, since you always do your best to help mama earn a little extra."

"So all this, just because your friend told you about a job opening and then later causing you to brag about me?" the boy looked skeptical towards his mother.

"Pleaaase, Ryou-chan?" She pleaded.

"_This is how she is, not thinking before shooting her mouth off. Of course I couldn't say no anymore; not that I had much of a choice. I eventually had to give in to this, no matter how much I just wanted to pack up and move away again, but what good would that do? I just hope that it wouldn't be as bad as I'd hoped and I doubt that my mom even knew what they really did there. _

"_Oh well, this would be the start of my crazy high school days as a host of Our Lovely Ohime-sama..."_

**Did I get you? Or did you get some hint that it was really Kise  
****... and not Kuroko…  
****I'm not good with this whole surprise thing  
****But at least I tried -.-'**

**Hope you guys like it!  
****And sorry if it seems like I'm jumping around a bit too much  
****And please excuse any mistakes that may be present in this fic  
****See ya next chapter  
****Owari desu~**

**PS: I drew some sketches of what I thought certain parts of the café and the mascot would look like, and wanted to know if you guys wanted to see them… if so, then I'll post it on my deviant art where you guys can see them ^^ tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Our New Host

**Chiwassu~  
****Hello, everybody!  
****Glad you guys are reading along with this new story  
****I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!  
****That's it… **

**Oh I just wanted you guys to know that school started  
****and am not dead and lying in the gutter somewhere  
****but thanks to this I won't be able to post as often as I used to…  
****Not that it was often but oh well  
****Sorry in advance~  
****We start!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko or any of the others… I wish I did though T-T**

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to Our New Host

Kise had been right when he guessed that many people from the school had known about the café. Now that he'd gone in and had 'experienced' what they'd done there, he was a bit more conscious of the fact that there were people who actually talked about the place. Also, from what he'd heard, the favorite hosts that were there had also gone to his school. Of course, with him being new and all, he didn't know who they could be.

"I wonder if they're easy to spot... though I'm sure the tall purple haired guy and the tanned other are pretty easy to spy." Kise pondered on this himself as he walked down the hall. By this time, it was lunch period, so he made his way towards the cafeteria. He pushed the doors open and suddenly, it felt like he was being blinded.

"_What's going on?"_ Kise wondered as he forced himself to look forwards and saw a whole bunch of girls surrounding a specific table in the middle. He himself was used to this treatment as well, since the first day of school, as soon as the other girls had figured out that he was a famous model, they wouldn't stop fawning over him. He tried to be nice and not tell them to leave him alone but it was tough trying to find a little privacy. The only way he could get away from them was by joining various sports clubs... temporarily of course.

Kise then brought his attention back towards the crowded table as girls then started to part ways in front of him. He was a bit caught off guard by their action but then suddenly felt a vein pulse as he met the heterochromatic eyes of a familiar looking red head. He sat on top of the table as though he were a king and had three others sitting around him; two of which he recognized.

"I thought I told you girls to keep at least a meter distance unless instructed otherwise." The blond then heard a familiar perky voice. The pink haired girl then made herself visible as she then met his eyes. "Ah, Kise-kun." She said and immediately paused all action.

"Ah~ now I remember him." The tall purple haired boy said as he chewed his lunch.

"I still say that it wasn't my fault that he freaked out all of a sudden." The dark haired boy said with a slight frown on his face.

"Well, he still agreed to come and work alongside us now hasn't he? It's only fair to get to know him at school." The red headed boy reasoned.

"I still think this is a mistake." An unfamiliar green haired boy murmured.

"Well I'm sorry to interrupt your very interesting conversation but I have no idea who you people are!" Kise exclaimed much to the bystanding girls' horror. They all then started to yell at him, exclaiming how he couldn't possibly have been aware of the 5 princes of the school and so on.

"What 5 princes?" This was the first time that he's ever heard of such a thing. "Plus there's only four of them!" He stated the obvious.

"Where have you been, under a rock?!" The crowd exclaimed. Even some male bystanders were surprised that the boy hasn't even heard of them either.

"Maa~ it's fine, ladies. It is rude of us to not introduce ourselves first before speaking about him." The redhead said, calming everyone.

"Yeah and our other friend was asked to help a teacher so he isn't here right now. I'm Aomine Daiki by the way." The tanned boy smiled slyly and offered to shake the blond's hand. Kise just shivered and rejected the offer much to the crowd's displeasure. "My name is Akashi Seijuuro." He introduced himself to the blond but said blond just narrowed his eyes in recognition as he observed him closer. He then immediately exclaimed, interrupting the red head as he was about to introduce the other two.

"Ahh, you were the one that made me take that job at that café!" Kise exclaimed as the girls all looked at the blond, shocked. They thought that he was already perfect with his modeling job but now, they had just found out that he was going to work at their favorite place. They all couldn't stop gossiping about it.

"Well it seems that you had an application sent requesting said job, am I right?" Akashi said knowingly.

"That's where you're wrong, my mother had sent it in without my knowing. So I would've rejected that job if it weren't for you!" the bystanders all stood mouths open wide, gaping at the daring model. If there was something that they all knew, this included the customers as well, it was to never, ever disobey nor defy Akashi in any way, no matter what the circumstances.

Akashi just smiled even wider when met with the response. He wasn't entirely happy with the immediate defiance but he'd let it slide this one time; however, the next, there will be no mercy. "Of course I am aware that you hadn't sent in the application for it was a woman that had dropped it off, however, that doesn't mean that you aren't required to work. You broke something important to the owner and you have to pay him back for it." He said matter of factly. Kise was getting really sick of his attitude.

"And on top of this," Akashi continued to speak. "with you as a famous model, you shouldn't have so much trouble fitting in. I'm sure you are accustomed to this sort of work." That was the thing that had pushed Kise over the edge; especially with the girls swooning in the background, fawning over the four boys.

"We'll be expecting you to be at the café at 4 sharp." The green haired boy sighed, accepting the fact that he'll have to accept this new co-worker. "You won't be late if you know what's good for you." Kise just narrowed his eyes and stormed out of the cafeteria, forgetting about buying lunch. He couldn't stand speaking with any of them any longer as their attitude and manner of speaking had annoyed him to no end.

When he left through the doors, he had a feeling that the girls surrounding them earlier had immediately flocked around the boys and bombarded the 'princes of Teiko-chuu' with questions about his new part time job; especially since they were eager to find out if it were truth or just talk amongst boys.

Kise hated being around those kind of guys, pretending to be perfect gentlemen around females that only fawned over them and only stuck around you for their own shallow purposes. With him being a famous model, he was long aware of and was used to those types of people. Both males and females alike seemed to try and get close to him just for the perks that he could offer their social life.

As the blond continued to think ill of the boys and brainwashed girls, he hadn't paid attention to where he was storming off to and had accidentally bumped somebody. He stumbled backwards and heard a thud a few seconds prior. He looked ahead of him and found a boy much shorter than himself with sky blue hair with matching deep blue eyes. He had a hand on his forehead as he looked up at model with his right eye closed.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Kise then motioned to pick him up when he noticed many textbooks scattered all around the poor boy on the ground. He then motioned to pick them up.

"No it's my fault for trying to carry all of these on my own." The other said and helped to stack the books.

"These are heavy, would you like some help?" Kise offered since it was the least that he could do.

"No, I'll be fine carrying these. Besides, I just need to place them in this classroom." The pale boy pointed behind him.

"Come on, it's just a few feet, it won't hurt to help that much." Kise pushed a little until the boy finally gave in. The pair had carried the books into the class and plopped the load on the desk. "Few, that was pretty heavy. I'm surprised that you were able to carry all that yourself." Kise laughed as he turned towards the other boy and quickly dropped his smile when he saw the other on the ground, panting heavily.

"Oi daijoubu desu ka?" Kise asked concernly as he went to the other boy's side.

"Hai, daijoubu desu." He answered and picked himself up off the ground.

"Well that's a relief." Kise let out a big sigh. "So what's your name? I'm Kise Ryouta but I'm sure that you probably have already heard about me." The blond said sheepishly but didn't mean to sound very full of himself. But when he thought about it, he was a little grateful that most people knew his name already since it saved time in the introduction stuff.

"Dare desu ka?" the boy just tilted his head in confusion for he hadn't met nor knew anyone with said name. Kise just fell over comically before giving the boy a disbelieving look.

"You haven't heard of me before?" Kise questioned as the other just shook his head and the proceeded to introduce himself formally.

"Boku no namae wa Kuroko Tetsuya desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." (my name's... pleased to meet you) He bowed as he uttered the sentence.

"Hidoi Kuroko!" Kise whined much to the other's displeasure. "but seriously, you really hadn't heard any of the other people around talking about some well-known person coming to attend the school?"

"Well, many of the girls may have mentioned to me something about a famous model coming to the school." Kuroko said to the other. Kise then pointed to himself, trying to tell the other silently that they were talking about him; unfortunately, Kuroko didn't take notice to his action. "Though, I've never heard of any famous models nor do I know any by name or face."

Kise just shattered right then and there upon hearing the boy's response. "Kuroko wa sugoku hidoi!"

"Gomen, Kise-kun. But I really don't know what you are talking about exactly." Kuroko said apologetically to the blond who seemed to be recovering slowly but surely. The blond then explained to the blue haired boy that he was the model that had entered.

"Ah, wakatta. Gomen ne Kise-kun." Kuroko apologized again upon his realization that the model that the girls were talking about was actually Kise.

"Maa~ it's alright. Mou Daijoubu desu." Kise wiped away the (comic) tears on his face with his sleeve. "but at the same time, it's kind of a relief that there are some people that actually don't know who I am. That just means that I can finally meet someone normally without any doubt or having to uphold any expectations."

"That must be very hard having to deal with things like that." Kuroko seemed to be trying to sympathize with the other though he didn't really have any experience with being well known or anything of the like.

"Yeah, and it gets really annoying but I have to put up with them for my image as my manage puts it."

"So do you know anybody attentind the school presently?" the smaller boy asked. Kise felt like he was getting interviewed. Kise thought about it for a moment then shivered when the image of the café hosts came to mind.

"Nope, none that comes to mind." He lied as he smiled sweetly at the other boy. "I'm still new to the school chain so I don't know anyone really." Kise explained.

(A/N: you know how in japan, they have elementary, middle and high schools all founded by the same persons? Well, I just took that concept and assumed that almost everyone would've stayed in the school chain and would've known each other since they were preteens or younger. For example, Teiko Elementary, Teiko Middle and High school... yeah you get the picture ne?)

"Ah, sou ka." Kuroko then continued stacking the books and tidying up a little. "but I think you should try to be a little more social and interact with others more." He suggested to the blond.

"Well it really isn't as easy as you would think, Kuroko. All people just seem to want something from me is all and there's nothing fun about being used either. They're all just doing it to satisfy their own selfish needs." Kise felt really bitter about the topic but when he looked at Kuroko, he was still met with the same deadpanned expression from before he started talking.

"So you don't deal with others very well, do you Kise-kun." Kuroko speculated and told him rather bluntly. Kise didn't know what to say after that. Yeah, he could admit that he didn't like interacting with people as much as he used to due to the fact that he's met so many sleazy people during his time being a famous model.

"You don't necessarily have to talk about it with me if it doesn't make you comfortable." Kuroko informed after taking note of the blond's uneasy expression.

"Thanks." Kise said as he relaxed a bit more.

"But if you ever do feel like talking about it, you can talk to me. I'm available most of the time, but that's only if you can find me." The blue haired boy said ominously before exiting the classroom.

Kise was confused about what the other had said to him and he ran out of the class following the boy to question him about it. "Oi, matte! Kuroko, what do you mean..." but when Kise had looked out into the hallway, the boy was already gone. "Wow, he wasn't kidding when he said that I'd have to find him first. He should've just been right there but he's nowhere to be found." Kise paused before deciding to forget about it.

"Mou ii ka." He gave up and walked down the hall as the bell rang signalling the end of lunch period. "I'll find Kurokocchi eventually... ah oops." Kise realized that his bad habit was starting up again even after saying to himself that he would stop with the nicknames when he got to this new school. The fact was that he'd only give a nickname to a person that he grew really fond of.

"_I told myself that I was going to break this habit..."_ Kise sighed before putting on a small smile on his face. "Well if it's for Kurokocchi, then it's fine." He said to himself before walking into class.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

School had finally ended but the next thing that came after school was what he was dreading the whole day since his encounter at lunch. He walked down the neighbourhood and finally came to where this street and the busier street intersected, and there was the café, standing magnificently and proud.

Kise regretted ever walking inside but now, he has no choice in the matter what with his mother and the redheaded kid, Akashi, getting on his back about the job. _"What was so great about him anyways?!" _Kise wondered angrily as he pushed the door open and was met with a quiet greeting.

"Where is everyone?" Kise was surprised to find that the café was empty that day.

"We decided to close up today to hold your welcoming ceremony." Akashi said darkly. Kise didn't seemed to be fazed by it, on the outside however. On the inside, he was actually terrified of Akashi for he looked like he'd go through with half the threats, if not all, that he makes. "But before that, we should have a formal introduction of ourselves. So we'll start right now." The boy said as they all got into place.

"I guess I'll start. You already know me but Aomine Daiki, nice to meet you and sorry about that misunderstanding that day." He tried to sound sincere but Kise wasn't buying one bit. Aomine could tell that Kise wasn't really liking his company at the moment so he withdrew himself a bit and let the boy beside him continue on.

"Maa~ I'm Murasakibara Atsushi and I'm one of the pastry chefs and work as part host." The tall purpled haired boy said. Kise just nodded in understanding as the next person went on.

"Midorima Shintarou... yoroshiku." Midorima didn't sound very pleased with the meeting but Kise ignored it, just like how he ignored a whole bunch of other things around the café.

"And of course, we've met already so I need not introduce myself, so I'll let our baby host give his final intro." Akashi said to the other. Finally, Kise was going to meet the mysterious fifth host and he hoped dearly that it wouldn't be someone that he wouldn't be able to get along with, like the other four boys. The hosts then looked left and right, trying to look for their baby boy but couldn't find him.

"Ah, he was just here." Aomine said looking around curiously.

"He couldn't have gotten very far." Murasakibara said and opened a lollipop.

"I'm sure I saw him before I came in." Midorima said as well.

"I'm right here." A voice said and behind Aomine appeared the small boy. Kise looked at him wide eyed and just stared at him, jaw dropping.

"Ah, Tetsu, there you are. You scared me." The tanned boy jumped before calming himself down.

"Ku-Ku-Ku..." Kise was stammering, trying to get the boy's name out. The others just looked at him like he was crazy and tried to piece together what he was trying to say. "Kurokocchi!" Kise said shocked to see the boy.

"Kise-kun, are you the new host that's working here?" Kuroko didn't seem to be bothered by this idea.

"And you're the fifth host?!" Kise just couldn't believe that the boy was the person he was dreading to meet.

"Well well, it seems that you are already acquainted with Tetsuya. Then this will be easy. Now it's time to start your initiation ceremony."

**Sorry that it took so long to upload one story chapter  
****But I swear, I'm working on them right now  
****It's just a bit hectic where I am right now  
****But I'll try and push through it  
****I'm almost done so ganbatte minna-san  
****Jaa, Owari desu~**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Now I'm not sure if I should be doing this here  
But it's just for fun  
So here it is, enjoy :)

-The Omake Corner-  
(imaginary audience: yaaayy!)

Kise was confused about what the other had said to him and he ran out of the class following the boy to question him about it. "Oi, matte! Kuroko, what do you mean..." but when Kise had looked out into the hallway, the boy was already gone. "Wow, he wasn't kidding when he said that I'd have to find him first. He should've just been right there but he's nowhere to be found." Kise paused before deciding to forget about it and started to walk down the hall.

Kuroko just stood there outside the door and watched the blond leave. He had only walked a few feet before the blond had called out to him. So he waited patiently until he came from the classroom but when he started to talk, he then suddenly stopped midsentence. "I wonder what Kise-kun wanted to talk about." Kuroko shrugged as he heard the bell ring.

"Well, I guess he just forgot what he wanted to say." The boy concluded as he then walked down the hall towards his classroom as well. He then remembered the last part that the boy model had muttered to himself as he walked past him. "If he really wanted to find me, he should have looked harder." Kuroko sounded a little depressed as walked along.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aww~ Kawaisou, Kurokocchi!  
Haha that was a little funny though ne?  
Hope you liked that  
I might continue this for a bit  
See ya next time ^^


End file.
